In Another Light
by The King Wacky
Summary: Allen is the Pokemon World Champion yet he finds no joy in it so he turns to his friend Tyson for advice. Now he fights for the good of others against the teams of the regions. While secretly working for Team Cipher and fighting his many challengers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to Representative of Spain for the title idea!**

**Chap 1.**

"Ampharos is unable to battle! Allen is the Pokémon World Champion!"

That was two years ago, all I was to the world was a pokémon master, the best of the best. Until I met Tyson that's all I thought I'd ever be, he showed me that there was more than just being the best; he showed me how to use my power for the good of others. Now, I fight crime be it Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, or Galactic I've foiled them all. The only team I don't interfere with is Cipher because I work for them.

"Allen? You there?" It's my dad.

"Yeah Dad, the door's open," He enters my dark blue room nearly tripping over a misplaced pokéball.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you son, Amy cooked dinner, if you want I can have it sent up to you," I can tell he's flustered, I'm not some business man in a suit that he works with all day long at The Company.

"No, I'll come down. I was just about to go anyways," I shove a few Cipher papers under another stack on my desk before he could read them, "Just finished some research."

"Okay, the foods going to get cold if we don't hurry," he starts to head for the door but I grab his shoulder.

"I've got a faster way than the elevator," I grab a greatball that is always at the ready on my desk, "Go Alakazam!"

The yellow pokémon appears with a grunt, "Teleport to the dining room please."

In a flash we're there and Alakazam heads into the kitchen where Amy, the chef, hands him a bowl of food then comes out with a tray holding a plate of spaghetti for my dad and a hot ham and swiss sandwich for me.

"Thanks Amy, you always make the best," She really did.

"No problem, kiddo," Amy replied. She's been working as our chef since I was ten and before that she was my caretaker while my dad worked, but then I got my first pokémon from Professor Oak in Kanto and I left on my journey to so-called 'greatness'.

"This spaghetti is great Amy," Dad added before his phone rang and he was back on the subject of work, "No Gary! The Buizel hatchlings are to stay in Lab C and the two-month old Buizel are to be moved to Lab D. Don't forget to have someone rotate the Magikarp in Tank 4 and Tank 8 needs a new filter."

Ah, the Company or as it is properly known: Leaf Corp. We're actually in the skyscraper that towers over Twinleaf town. Dad works here on various Pokémon research and I stay in the penthouse, dinner is served in a reserved section on the main floor and my Pokémon are free to roam in a specially designed basement habitat. With the exclusion of my team which, for the most part, stay with me at all times.

Speaking of which, it's time for my evening flight, "thank you for the dinner Amy; I'm going out for the regular fly."

"Bye Allen, have fun," she says as she clears the table. I head out the front door and grab a Luxury ball off my belt.

"Go, Articuno!" I release the big blue bird from the ball and hop on his back, "Head for the usual place big guy."

Articuno flies out of town headed for the Kanto Region, the second region I challenged and beat after Sinnoh and then followed by Johto, Hoenn, Mt. Battle and the Pyrite Coliseum, and the Orange League. Every one of them I finished including the champions. To the world I truly was on top. I try to avoid it as much as I can but no matter where I go someone wants to battle me and of course I can't deny it so I wipe him out then give him money because I'm a nice guy like that.

Articuno gives a caw as we enter Kanto and lands at an entry station. Ever since the various teams started moving to other regions the security's been tightened. I merely flash my trainer card and walk on through, being a master does have its perks. I stop at a PC and get Salamence, who is Shiny due to the fact that I got him in the Orange Islands. I ride him to give Articuno a break. In minutes I reach my destination: Saffron City. Well, near Saffron. Tyson and his family live just a few miles out of town.

I land Salamence in the front yard of the, well, Mansion. Tyson's dad is a renowned scientist and raises eevee and its various evolutions. I haven't the faintest idea what his mom does nor can I say I've seen her, but Tyson says she's in the house. Tyson is the wonder of the bunch; he's as smart as his dad, has his own lab and is the new gym leader in Saffron. He beat Sabrina so badly she gave the gym to him and now spends her time training to one day reclaim her title. I was Tyson's first opponent and barely beat him gaining the Magic Badge.

I walk up to the door and stand there waiting until a keypad slides out of the wall and an automated voice says, "Please submit entry pass code."

I type in my code, the door clicks open and I step inside to a hallway with deep green carpet and tan walls. Eight doors are spaced out along each wall and I take the first on my left which opens to a flight of stairs going down into the basement where Tyson sleeps, eats, and probably dreams pokémon.

When I get to his room I pass right through to his closet and open a trapdoor that leads to his lab. When I get to the bottom I find Tyson and another guy with silver hair in a ponytail and a white tee shirt and unbuttoned black dress shirt talking by a counter filled with various beakers and test tubes.

"Hey Allen, how have you been?" Tyson asks as he notices me.

"I've been good, How about you?" I reply paying no attention to the other man.

"Good as well, I may be doing better if Mr. Silverline here agrees to fund a new project," Tyson says motioning to the guy.

"Hi Allen," His voice is cold like he doesn't want anything to do with me, "I've heard a lot about you. And if I may, I would like to have a battle with you."

**A/N- And the first OC of many has appeared! Thanks to KingFatMan25 for Eclipse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2.**

"Champion Allen Cotter (Co-ter) of Twinleaf Town is challenged by Trainer Eclipse Silverline of Celestic Town!"

We're having the battle in Tyson's gym and the stands are packed like a can of sardines. Eclipse had changed from his previous attire into black suit that has blue marking along the sides of the legs and arms, formal shoes and a black cape with a dark blue interior and a hood that he left drawn.

For myself I have plain old blue jeans and a white shirt that reads 'Yep, I'm the Champion.'. I had never been one for style. I reach back on my belt and grab a pokéball. Bringing it out to the front I enlarge it and wait for Eclipse to make the first move; he takes out a pokéball and shouts as he releases the pokémon "Kabutops secure my victory!"

Strange, he is the second person I've met who has a battle cry. I always preferred to remain silent.

I open my ball and a shiny Luxray appears on the field only to run over and nuzzle my leg. I stoke his head and he runs back to his position. Luxray was one of my 'people pokémon'.

"I didn't know champions could have a soft side!" Eclipse shouts across the field.

I ignore him and wait for his move. It never comes though. The lights of the gym go out sending the fans into mayhem but Luxray and I know the drill we run for a side entrance and burst out to meet three Cipher grunts who salute.

"At ease, I was about to start a battle. Did you have to interrupt?" I question.

One grunt steps forward "Sir, your commanding general has requested immediate rendezvous at the Johto base."

**A/N: For my story, Team Cipher follows the U.S. army ranking system, switching private to grunt and it only has the one type, no Private 1****st**** class or Warrant Officer 1-5. (Those of you who don't know what Team Cipher looks like just Google search "Cipher Grunt")**

"Understood, you may report back to him that I shall be there within the hour." The grunts run off down the alley and I take out Alakazam and teleport to my room where I hop into my closet and change into a white under suit then slip into my custom made black armor with gold insignias on the shoulders and left chest plate signifying I was a Lieutenant. Then going back into my room return Alakazam and head to the balcony where I let out Salamence and take to the skies heading for the southern border of Johto.


	3. Ranking System

Hey Guys, Here are the ranks of Team Cipher. They're based off the ranking system of the U.S. Army.

Grunt

Grunt Specialist

Corporal

Sergeant

Warrant Officer

Lieutenant

Captain

Major

Colonel

General


End file.
